


Butterflies Are Free… (batteries are not included!)

by vic_amy_z



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike buys a present… Is it for Buffy or for him though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies Are Free… (batteries are not included!)

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the form of a fully-fledged plot bunny and refused to be ignored. I've never written Spuffy before, but you can't argue with the bunnies… Especially when they're purple with vibrating ears… you get the picture! Note to self: 'Do not browse dubious catalogues - no good will come of it!'

'A present? For me?' Buffy turned the small, oddly wrapped box over in her hands, listening to its contents rattle slightly. She hadn't expected anything like this. She had just enjoyed taking advantage of a house that was unusually empty of Scoobies and sisters.

'Well open it then, Love,' grinned the blonde vampire lying next to her, trying not to look too excited. 'You ain't gonna find out what it is by staring at the wrapping.'

With a final dubious look thrown in his direction, Buffy felt that she had exercised enough caution, and began to tear at the paper. She loved presents, even if they were from a bleached vampire with strange sexual preferences.

A small, plain box was revealed. Buffy gingerly lifted the lid, well aware that Spike's idea of a romantic present might not be totally safe… or dead! Satisfied that nothing was going to break free, she removed the lid completely and pulled out the contents.

'Oh, Spike! That's so thoughtful…' she sighed, just grateful that it wasn't breathing. 'It's just so… it's really… it's… OK, what is it?' she asked, finally.

'It's a butterfly!' Spike beamed, proudly.

'Well yes, I can see that,' she said, examining the small butterfly shaped piece of plastic with it's odd elastic attachments, 'but what exactly *is* it?'

'Well, it's a lot easier to show you than it is to explain it. You up for it?' Spike raised one eyebrow questioningly in her direction. She sighed and, against her better judgement, gestured for him to continue.

'Hop up then, Pet,' he said, yanking the sheets away and climbing out of Buffy's bed, unmindful of the fact that they were both stark naked. Buffy sighed again and got up, trying to act as though she stood naked in front of gorgeous vampires all the time. He was holding the gift out in front of him and indicating that she should step into it's complicated arrangement of elastic.

'You do realize that if this is one of your elaborate tricks, then I won't hesitate in kicking your sorry ass from one end of this town to the other… and back again, don't you?'

'Wouldn't have it any other way, Slayer…'

'Good! Just checking…'

When he seemed satisfied that she had stepped into the contraption correctly, he began working it up her legs and round her ass. Buffy felt herself flushing at such an intimate inspection from Spike, despite the fact that the self-same vampire had been fucking her senseless across her dresser a mere twenty minutes earlier.

And that embarrassment was nothing compared to what she felt what Spike took hold of the small butterfly and pushed it gently between her slightly spread legs, positioning the plastic body snugly against her most sensitive parts, which caused an unexpected shiver to run through her.

Spike stood back to admire his handiwork and Buffy stood patiently with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to finish and trying not to feel self conscious… which is pretty difficult when you're wearing nothing but a small plastic butterfly!

'OK Spike, so it's a fancy, and might I add *impractical* thong. I still don't get it?' Buffy finally said, unable to take being scrutinized any longer.

'Oh, you will, Love… you will!' he chuckled, locating his jeans in the tangle of clothes on Buffy's floor and searching through the pockets. He produced a small device that looked suspiciously like a remote control, and waggled it at her, a big grin on his face.

'Look, just quit playing around and tell me wha… OH…! Oh God…!'

'Well, not quite, Pet, but I'll take the compliment.' He pressed a button on the device in his hand, and the vibrations coming from the butterfly between Buffy's legs ceased.

'That was… I mean, that's…' she stuttered.

'Isn't it?' Spike agreed. 'I saw it and thought of you, as they say.'

Buffy smiled and looked down at her new present. 'So, now what?' she asked.

'Now… we go out!' Spike smiled, slowly.

The smile slid off the Slayer's face as comprehension dawned on her. 'No! You can't be serious?' she yelped.

'Oh I am… deadly… and the remote stays with me.' Spike had slipped on his jeans and was now rifling through Buffy's wardrobe.

'No! I *absolutely* refuse. You're a vampire… and I'm the Slayer, for fuck sake!'

'Language, Goldilocks!' Spike tutted. He turned and threw a pair of black leather pants and a tight black top on the bed. 'OK. How about… you do this for one evening, and I won't let it slip to Niblet and the Scoobies what *I've* seen you do with those stakes when we're supposed to be on patrol?'

'You wouldn't…?'

'Try me… now get dressed.'

'You evil, lowdown, miserable excuse for a…'

*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

~~~~~~~~

The Bronze was reasonably busy for a Thursday… of course, the fact that it was Sunnydale's one and only nightspot always helped its popularity.

Spike and Buffy walked in together and scanned for a table… well, Spike walked, Buffy had more of a bow-legged stagger going on.

'For God sake, walk normally, Bint. You look like you've been buggered by a donkey!' Spike hissed.

'Oh, you flatter yourself…' she hissed back.

They selected a small table, which was thankfully out of sight of most of the club, and sat down. No sooner had Buffy managed to get herself comfortable, than Spike announced, 'I think I'd like a beer, and whatever you want, obviously.' He fished in the pocket of his jeans and handed her a ten-dollar bill.

Buffy looked at the money and then questioningly at Spike. 'Well, you are closest, Pet…' he finished, smirking.

She snatched the bill from his hand and set off towards the bar. Walking was certainly a new and interesting activity. Even though she knew Spike's present was tiny and so well hidden as to make it totally unnoticeable, Buffy was still painfully aware of it. The fact that Spike had insisted she wear her tightest pants with no underwear wasn't helping much either, as the device was being pressed even more firmly into her. What she hated the most though, was the fact that it was making her as horny as hell…

Having finally attracted the barman's attention, Buffy opened her mouth to order a beer and a soda, when the tiny vibrations began in the front of her pants. Her Slayer hearing picked up the faintest of buzzing sounds too, but she was sure that no-one else would hear it.

'Yes?' the barman said again, irritably.

'Oh… er… yes - I'd like… a Bud and… er… a Coke, please…' she stuttered, trying to find a way of standing that didn't shoot little sparks of pleasure straight up her spine.

The barman, considering her speech and her stance, gave her a sympathetic smile that clearly said he thought she was mentally deficient, or had a bladder infection… or possibly both. Buffy smiled back weakly, paid for the drinks, pocketed the change, and started back across the Bronze.

By the time she had reached their table, the vibrations had mysteriously subsided, and Spike had a look on his face that would have made Gabriel look as though he were in league with Beelzebub. She shoved the beer at him ungraciously and sat down… carefully.

'You're loving this, aren't you?' she demanded, after a long contemplative silence.

'Me? I don't know what you mean. You're the one who likes to live vicariously. I thought you might appreciate a helping hand, or…' A jolt of sensation shot through Buffy's groin '… y'know, whatever…'

The manic grin on the vampire's face told Buffy that it was going to be a *very* trying night. They drank together in silence for a while longer. Spike reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. The music changed and a new song came on.

'Hey! Isn't this one of yours and Red's favourites?'

Buffy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

'Why don't you go dance?' There was a pause. 'Well go on then… have fun!' Spike winked at her as he exhaled a stream of smoke.

Buffy made her way slowly to the dance floor. She really *did* love this song and almost wished that Willow was here to dance with her. Then she remembered what Spike was going to put her through, and fervently began to wish for the Bronze to empty out completely.

A couple of guys had noticed her and danced over to where she stood, half-heartedly jigging in time to the music. They flashed sexy smiles at her, and Buffy put a little more effort into her dancing… Still no interruption from Spike.

Minutes later, she was swinging her hips sensuously to the pulsing beat and having so much fun that she barely noticed the tiny flutter between her legs at first. Then her Slayer senses tuned in to Spike, his gaze fixed on her even though she had her back to him. But she wasn't mad at him this time. It felt good… very good.

She flexed her knees and dipped her hips in a low circle, grinding hard to the sounds she loved and pushing her hands up through her long blonde hair. She pushed her chest out towards one of the guys, tingling at the feel of the soft material clinging to her naked breasts, (Spike had 'suggested' that she didn't wear a bra either…)

Hands rested on her waist… from in front… from behind… Buffy didn't really care where they were. All she cared about was the pumping music and how good she felt.

*God!* thought Buffy, pressing her burning body against a faceless male form, *I'm dancing like a slut on heat… Fuck! I'm dancing like Faith… and I don't even care…* The throbbing between her legs grew, until she was so wet that could have quite happily jumped the first thing with a penis, until… a preternaturally strong pair of hands grabbed her arms and bodily hauled her off the dance floor.

'Hey man! Go find your own girl. We saw her firs…'

Spike growled at Buffy's angry admirers and momentarily slipped into game face. They backed off pretty quickly after that.

'Aww! Way to spoil a girl's fun!' whined Buffy, settling herself on the seat that Spike had unceremoniously dumped her on.

'We're just getting started, Slayer,' he said, darkly. 'Just getting started…'

~~~~~~~~

Several beers, sodas and predictable trips to the bar later, Buffy was beginning to think that the novelty of Spike's new toy was wearing off. She couldn't say that she was surprised though; that vampire had the attention span of a teaspoon - not to mention the emotional maturity of pond slime! In their concealed alcove, they chatted about patrol, Dawn, the other Scoobies, sometimes Buffy's Mom, and very occasionally, Angel.

'Oh look,' said Spike during a conversational lull, 'isn't that Harris and his bint over there?'

Buffy turned and swept her eyes over the tables that skirted the dance floor. 'Oh yeah. Funny, he never said he was coming down tonight.'

'Why don't you go over and say hi?'

'Yeah, suppose I should really. Back in a minute.'

Buffy had stood up and taken two whole steps before the reality of the situation hit her.

'Oh no! Don't even *think* that you're going to get away with that one!' she was two steps from sitting down again when she heard someone call her name. She froze.

'I *think* you'll find that they've seen you, Love,' remarked the irritatingly smug vampire.

Buffy was fresh out of choices. As she turned towards Xander and Anya's table, she tested the theory that a Slayer should be able to dust a vampire by the power of thought alone.

*Hmm. So much for theory* she thought. Moving tentatively through the club, the now familiar sensation began to spread through her body.

'Hey Buff!' her oldest friend greeted her warmly. 'Rough patrol tonight?'

'Huh?'

'Rough patrol… you're kinda limping there.'

'Oh… yeah… something like that.' Buffy was still trying to find a comfortable way to perch on the high bar stool without making matters worse than they already were.

'Orgasms!' cried Anya, suddenly.

'*What*?'

'Orgasms… I've found they can help if you have physical aches and pains. Really.' The ex-demon nodded vehemently as though it would add more weight to her argument.

'Well, thank you for that little insight, An.' Xander smiled, embarrassedly.

'You can't have Xander though,' she added. 'He only gives me orgasms.'

'I'll try to keep that in mind,' Buffy assured her. By now, she was just about in control of the persistent sensations her vampire lover was sending her way.

'So, Buff. What brings you Bronze-wards on this fine Thursday evening? Do mine eyes deceive me or are you here with Captain Peroxide?'

'Uh, yeah. We were… er… discussing patrol. But enough about me - how are you two doing. Talk. I'm in the mood to listen… and say nothing.'

Xander started telling them both about an amusing thing that happened to him at work, and Buffy did her best to appear attentive and nod in the right places. The unrelenting stimulation was starting to have an effect on her whole body; her skin prickled and everything felt so responsive. A slight movement caused the fabric of her top to rub sensuously against her breasts, hardening her nipples to stiff, sensitive peaks.

'Gosh, is it cold in here?' Anya enquired, absentmindedly.

Then it happened.

*Fuck me! There's *levels* on this thing?* she cried out in her mind. As she shifted uncomfortably on the stool she didn't need to turn round to know that Spike was chuckling.

'You OK, Buff?'

'Yes,' she breathed, 'I'm fine. So, the tendon saw?'

'Tenon saw…'

'Whatever…'

Another notch up later and Buffy found it impossible to concentrate on anything. She was just praying that Xander's story would be a long one. The concentrated vibrations were sending waves of erotic pleasure through her body, making her shudder with an intense desire. Her heart rate increased and her breathing became faster and more shallow.

'Seriously Buff, you OK?' Xander was starting to look genuinely concerned and as he laid a friendly hand on her sensitive skin, Spike pushed the butterfly into overdrive and Buffy let out a strangled sob.

'I'm… really… fine. Just a … little faint.' Buffy thought she could hear the blood pounding through her veins and it was all she could do not to thrust her hips forward to meet the device's relentless assault on her sensitive core.

'Funny,' remarked Anya. 'I've never suffered from fainting, but there's something strangely familiar about your breathing. Are you sure you're feeling faint?'

But Buffy couldn't answer. She crested the wave of her powerful orgasm as silently as she could, reining in the desire to throw her head back and cry out loudly, choking back her ragged breathing and moans of pleasure. As the strong contractions subsided she managed to stammer something about fresh air and fled from the table as fast as she could.

As the bemused couple watched her receding form, Anya turned to Xander.

'Did she just have an orgasm?'

'You noticed that too, huh?'

~~~~~~~~

Back at the table, Spike was smiling quietly to himself and pretending to be engrossed in an old magazine he'd picked up. When Buffy returned, flushed and eternally thankful that Xander and Anya had decided to move on, he looked up and positively beamed.

'Been for a run, Pet? You look a bit warm…'

She leant over, grabbed him roughly by his t-shirt and hauled him up to face her. 'I'll give you warm, you miserable fucking vampire. Don't *ever* think you're coming near me again after tonight… And you might wanna take to sleeping in Kevlar too, 'cause were talking *serious* payback, and I haven't ruled out Mister Pointy *just* yet, so don't think that…'

'Hey! Giles! Over here…'

Buffy's head turned so fast it almost went a full three hundred and sixty degrees. Recognition crossed her Watcher's face and he started to make his way over to the disparate couple. She turned back to Spike, her eyes so wide that she wondered how they hadn't fallen out of her head.

'Noooooo!'

Spike grinned…

~~~~~~~~

Five orgasms later, (three at the Bronze, one with Spike against an alley wall and one riding him mercilessly back at her house), Buffy lay contentedly in bed, watching her blonde vampire sleep peacefully. As she reached over to the nightstand to set her alarm - pre-sunrise to give her time to get Spike out - her hand brushed over his present, and she smiled to herself.

'Cause while Spike had been smoking a post-coital cigarette and drifting off to sleep, she'd been downstairs getting some water… and using Willow's laptop. In fact, her modest online order was probably winging its way to Sunnydale at that very minute.

Now Buffy still considered herself a fairly innocent girl at heart - she didn't do drugs, she didn't sleep around, and she wasn't *exactly* sure what a 'cock-ring' or a set of 'love beads' were… but boy, *someone* was gonna have fun finding out.

In fact, Buffy thought it was high time that she and a certain bleached vampire took a trip to LA…

~~~~END~~~~


End file.
